BBC Children in Need 1994
BBC Children in Need 1994 is a UK VHS release by BBC Worldwide Ltd on 4th September 1999. Description Episode Info # Part 1 - Pudsey's back and so are his friends, Terry Wogan and Sue Cook, to bring you this year's fund-raising extravaganza. Andi Peters has news of the fund-raisers, and Gavin Campbell and Emma Forbes report on how last year's money has been spent to help disadvantaged children. See today's choices. Who's helping Pudsey. To keep in touch with the progress of Children in Need in your region, there are special reports at approximately 7.25,8.05,8.45, 10.00, 10.55 and 11.30, 1.00am and 1.45am. All times are subject to change. Children set the tone with a rousing opener to the show. Men Behaving Badly, Neil Morrissey and Martin Clunes are joined by Neil Pearson and Tom Georgeson of Between the Lines, Kathy Burke - a regular on Harry Enfield and Chums - Gary Webster of Minder, Anneka Rice and Julia Sawalha (currently appearing in Martin Chuzzlewit on BBC2) in a panto spoof of Terry's show, Do the Right Thing. Aftera year's unhappy marriage, how should Cinderella use her unexpected extra wishes? Phone in to vote for your choice - results at 9.30. There's music from M-People, and at 8.00 East 17 perform their latest single, Stay Another Day, with the chance to win a visit by the band and appear on the Saturday morning show Live and Kicking. Also dropping in are violin prodigy Vanessa Mae, and Gregory Bradley, the young star of the new London production of Oliver. Including at 7.30-7.40 South East Rob Curling and Keith Chegwin add to the mayhem from the Top of the Pops studio at Elstree. They are joined by Bad Boys Inc, Mini Take That, and Gladiators prove that they can sing. There is a special edition of the Radio 4 game Just a Minute, and Victoria Wicks , alias Sally from Drop the Dead Donkey, makes a guest appearance # Part 2 - It's the "big night": after all the short, sharp reminder programmes and this week's build up on Radio 2, an entire evening unrolls until the small hours. The aim, as always, is to top the total raised the year before - in this case 17.2 million. On the launch pad Andi Peters joins hosts Terry Wogan and Sue Cook to explain what the country (and all the BBC radio stations) have been doing over the past weeks to raise funds. During the evening there will be film reports on how that £17.2 million has been spent. On page 30, the presenters talk about the art of filling seven hours of live television. And finally a question: when did this whole idea begin? The answer is Christmas Day, 1927 - on radio. Tonight's is the 15th on television. Trailers and info * The Children's BBC advert of 1998 with many programmes such as "Fireman Sam", "Pingu", "Teletubbies", "Postman Pat", "William's Wish Wellingtons", "Noddy", "Spider", "Oakie Doke" and the "Dinobabies" which appear on videos, audio cassettes, books and activity CD-Rom games. * The BBC Worldwide children's trailer from 1999 with clips from "Teletubbies", "Postman Pat", "Fireman Sam", "Pingu" and "Noddy's Toyland Adventures". Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Children in Need Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:BBC ident from 1997 to 2009 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS videos with Children's BBC trailers from 1998 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:VHS videos with BBC Worldwide children's trailer from 1999 (announced by Joanna Lumley)